Toki
Toki (Anguis Res) are one of the major species that dwell on Tarati. They are colorful, legless reptiles that are mildly intelligent. A fully-grown adult is usually 1.5m-2.5m long from head to tail. Their skin consists of fine scales and the rubber-like "crest" along their head and spine is made up of a kind of reconstituted skin. A unique set of muscles in their tail help them swim, slither and push themselves around. Like sharks, they lose teeth often and constantly replace them 24/7. Toki have to eat, and they have to eat a lot. Most of the energy they consume is used in heating their bodies, enabling them to live in places such as the snowy mountains and Tarati's north and south poles. Having cold blood has its disadvantages, which is why toki must have a wide diet in order to survive. They are omnivores, eating fish, insects, small mammals, bird eggs, many types of plant, and in extreme cases: Other toki. Tokis can come in just about any color combination, depending on the color of the parent toki. Both male and female tokis look alike, except for the different calls and the male erects his crest during courtship display. Courtship is usually brief and during the winter, where the male will show off his crest and make mating calls. After mating, the female will lay her eggs in a hidden place in the forest and leave. A toki egg is round, soft-shelled, purple, and about the size of a golf ball. The egg is partly transparent, and if you look hard you can see the embryo growing inside. A toki egg has the texture of grape jelly. After several months the baby tokis will hatch and leave the nest almost immediately, never knowing their parents. They are able to move, breathe and swim a few minutes after hatching. Even so, only %40 of the litter will make it to adulthood. Toki have several predators, including large cats, Sneehogs and many types of fish and other creatures that live in the deep rivers of Tarati. They are constantly under threat by rival toki and Kiladako. While most toki live on their own or in small groups, some kinds have managed to become sentient. They have learned how to make fire, spears, and how to work as a team. They have passed down this knowledge to their offspring and rarely communicate with the "rogue" tokis. Tarati is divided into two lands. The Snow lands are located at the very top and bottom of the planet and are covered with snow and mountains. The other land is the Jungle, which covers the equator with trees and swamps. Just like Tarati, Toki are divided into two kinds. Snow Toki can cope with the cold a lot easier and can go for weeks without food. Jungle toki are a lot more in number and are suited to the humid forests. An average toki lifespan is 30 for Jungle, 35 for Snow. Although some have been known to live until 50. However, there have been some cases of tokis having special powers, such as in the case of Pyro-Tak, the universe's eternal guardian of fire, or Xazo-Tak, the universe's resident kick-@ss energy-manipulating toki. These kind of toki would have to have had something extraordinary happen to their egg or be exposed to an extreme scenario for an exremely long period of time. one such case of this, or many cases, are the ice tokis of the northern and southern hemispheres of tarati. Like all tokis their crests can be needles. and they have an every-toki-can-take-this-power; needle crest Category:Characters Category:M.O.A. Productions Category:Tokis